


Feathery Asshole

by FeralKasai



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Horror, Come Swallowing, Davesprite (Homestuck) Has A Cloaca, Exploration, Fear Play, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Kind of furry ngl, Light Sadism, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Self-Hatred, Self-degradation, sad davesprite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralKasai/pseuds/FeralKasai
Summary: Let's just say Davesprite is very insecure about his body and has no idea how much John loves it.
Relationships: Davesprite & Jade Harley, Davesprite & John Egbert, Davesprite/John Egbert
Kudos: 2





	Feathery Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea out of nowhere and im probably going to regret writing this but THAT'S ALRIGHT  
> (This is the first fanfic I've written so please have mercy on me)

Your name is John Egbert, and you walk silently atop the highest level on the ship, looking through the quiet halls as you move along. Its nighttime, or at least you think it is. Its getting harder and harder to tell how time passes by when you're not exactly counting, or doing anything worthwhile. You, Jade and Davesprite have been on this ship for about a year or so, and since then you've calmed down a bit. There aren't any deadly monsters, or morally questionable trolls bombarding you with problem after problem, and Jack's whereabouts are unknown, or at least to what you can recollect.  
A long, exasperated sigh leaves your mouth as you trail your fingers along the ship's smooth metal walls. Jade's fast asleep right now in her bedroom, and a few of the carapacians will walk by every now and then. And davesprite? You have no idea where that bird dude's gone. It seems like he's been trying to avoid you, or at least thats what it feels like he's doing. Every conversation they happen to start always ends abruptly, or turns into a never ending argument on some insignificant topic. Its almost like he hates being around you, and that thought makes your heart hurt a little for some reason. He's insufferable at times, yet the thought of him away from you hurts more than you could imagine.  
It's hard to tell when you developed feelings for him, but being on this trip together has made you appreciate the little things he does every now and then. Like the small moments where he cracks a smile at Jade's jokes, or his small gestures of affection when you call him silly names. Davesprite's been out of sight lately, and you've decided to wander through the ship in an attempt to find him.

You walk for what seems like an eternity until you reach the farthest end of the floor, and a balcony of sorts comes into sight. Theres nothing much to do, so you lean into the railing and look out into the reaches of space. Something catches your eye at the edge of your vision, a small silhouette perched on one of the nearby golden spires of the ship. You squint your eyes a little before realizing who the figure is, and call out to him. _Why is he awake?_ no idea man, but at least you found him. Davesprite sees you and for a few seconds your eyes are locked on each other, before he frantically glides off in what seems like a hurry. Oh but you wont lose him this time, this feathery fuck has some explaining to do when you catch him.

As soon as he slips away you try to follow his trail as best you can, running down the halls are your feet clang agaisnt the metal boards. Rushing down a long staircase, you realize you're going deeper into the ships endless rows of rooms and compartments. As soon as you hit the bottom of the staircase you stop, catching your breath as you look around. A distant sound of flapping wings echoes off the halls, and suddenly they stop. _He must be nearby_ , you think, and slowly bring in a wind currect that sweeps you off of the ground just enough to hide your footsteps.

You blow your way into the dark hallway, and see a ray of light emit from a slightly open door. You press your eye into the small crevice and notice Davesprite immediately, calmly curled up on what seems to be a bundle of clothing and feathers, his wings nicely tucked behind him. Your heart skips a beat when you see his face, your hand presses slowly to the door, and you hesitate to open it. If only you could stare at him for a little longer-

"John what the literal fuck are you doing"

_holy shit he can see me-_

" I uh-" 

"Why are you following me around dude just leave me alone." He curls up tighter and crosses one of his large, fluffy wings over himself, covering his face as well. God do his wings look cute, you wish you could caress them and feel just how soft they are. You turn your attention back what he said and awkwardly push open the door, studying the cozy looking room for a second.

"First of all, why didnt you tell me you had a secret room somewhere off inside the ship? Me and jade had no idea where you've been for a few days, i was getting a bit worried." 

" Worried? Since when do you even care about me, you just dont have anything else to do but to go snooping. Just fuck off" 

His harsh retort catches you by surprise, and you cross your arms tightly.

"Okay _first of all,_ i do care about you, and as your best bro it is my sworn duty to make sure you're safe, as well as Jade. And _second of all,_ dont think that i cant see how much you try to wriggle your way out of talking to me, its like you dont ever want to spend time with me or Jade anymore. No need to be so rude Davey." 

"My name's not dave."

Your eyesbrows furrow up when you hear that, and you cant help but step a little closer.

"Since when are you this grumpy dude, have you been feeling well lately? If you've got something on your chest I'd always be glad to listen in."

You reach out your hand towards the massive wing covering davesprite, caressing it with your fingers, its soft feathers warm to the touch. Before you can take in how nice it feels, Dave jerks it away with a small yelp.

His face turns a light shade of orange, with a surprised yet nervous expression creeping onto him. You pull your hand back, a bit annoyed by how sensitive he's being.

"Oh come on Dave don't be such a scaredy cat, just let me pet you. Your wings look absolutely splendid." Your hand strains tentatively towards his wing once again, when Dave straight up bats it at you in return and hits your face with a cluster of feathers. He uncurls himself and scoots back, dragging his sprite tail clumsily.

"You are not going anywhere near my body, get out of here _right fucking now_ before i beat your ass Egbert and i mean it."

You have no idea why he looks so hot and bothered about this, did you do something wrong? Oh god now you're worried about him, his face is deeply flushed and distressed.

"Woah sorry if i scared you Dave i was just, i didnt think it was that big of a deal"

"Well it sure as hell is a big deal, the fact that you wont leave it pissing me off right now and i _mean it_ , just _get out already-"_ Davesprite manages to stammer out his sentence, his words jumbling up as he speaks.

Okay well something's obviously wrong now.

"Look Dave im going to try to make you feel better, you're just going to have to trust me-" You grab ahold of his taloned hand as work your way closer to him.

Davesprite gasps and tries to pull his hand back immediately, but your grip is strong, and you lock eyes with each other.

" _Tell me what's wrong._ " You stare into his shades, hoping to get any sort of response from him at all.

"okay FINE im just-"

"look i'm not exactly the most comfortable with my gross bird body and i get that you want to be cool but id _appreciate it_ if you please didnt say anything nice about it to me."

He turned his face away slightly, using his other hand to cover as much of it as he could.

"I know you dont mean any of the stupid things you say, and you're just pitying me for looking like this and i cant stand hearing your stupid praises. are you happy now."

Dave's voice is tinged with sadness, and your heart longs to comfort him in any way you can right now. You lighten your grip on his hand and slide your arms up to his face, caressing his jawline and rubbing your thumb over his soft cheek. Dave slowly removed his Talon-like hand from his face, but still refusing to look up at you. It causes you to smile a little bit, his face is absolutely adorable.

You let out a lighthearted chuckle. "Is that what this is all about? That was why you were avoiding me then."

Davesprite nodded, too nervous to say anything; His expression dripping with unease. The golden wings on his back are closed tightly around him, liked a soft cushiony coat.

Your hands begin to move down his neck, one slowly beginning to knead the ruff of warm, orange feathers on his chest. Meanwhile, your other hand rubs the space between Dave's neck and the beginning of his wing feathers, making him stifle out a small groan. His head leans into your hand, eyes closed, pressing himself against it with a sigh. His talons grab lightly onto your wrists, his body slowly relaxing into your touch.

"God you're needy, aren't you" You smile lustfully as his face grimaces, letting go of you immediately.

"Fuck off." He spits out and turns away, wrapping himself with his arms.

"Oh come on Dave we were so close to getting our party on, dont leave me hanging here." You practically laugh when you yank davesprite by the waist, pinning him down under your greater body weight.

He groans painfully, trying to escape your arms as his tail slowly constricts around your legs. You'd be lying if you said that didnt turn you on a little. You realize why he's groaning, youve been pressing down on the sword wound near his abdomen a little too much. The bandages came off a month or two ago, but his muscles are still recovering gradually. He pushes himself away from you one last time before he grunts in defeat, resting his elbows on the soft clothing beneath them. His lean body is so delicate on your hands, and you slide one hand down to rub roughly on the small of his back. His breath hitches in surprise, the muscles on his abdomen cluching tightly. Uneasiness spread across his face, its almost as if he refuses to show any sign of enjoyment. He pants, squirming his hips as you feel his tail twitch around your legs. 

You've barely started touching him and he's already aroused. I mean thats really cool but what the fuck is up with him.

"Hey Davesprite."

He looks up at you with a hazed expression, chirping quietly in reply. He moans as you slide your other hand under his shirt, exploring his soft and plush body.

"You're getting a bit too worked up about this buddy, is there something you want to tell me about?" 

He murmurs something under his breath that you cant catch. You pull him in more. "what?"

" _i said i dont know okay._ It's probably just some... bird hormones messing with my body again. Its been like this ever since I fused with that stupid crow."

"...."

"....messing with your body again?"

"Just shut up and touch me Egbert."

You pull Davesprite closer, smacking your lips against his. _Holy shit are they soft,_ you bite at his bottom lip as he opens his mouth, your tounges slamming together messily. His saliva has a tangy yet sweet flavor, like the taste of freshly picked oranges. He groans softly into your mouth, and it makes you want to hear his sweet voice screaming out your name. It seems you cant get enough of it, before you both are forced to part for a quick breather, Dave's talons now clutching tightly onto your god tier jammies. 

Both of you are fully clothed, and you're going to have to do something about it. Before Davesprite closes in for another kiss, you yank at his T-shirt.

"Take it off. Now."

He's taken by surprise a little, and your harsh tone seems to have made him panic a bit. He quickly removes his shirt, weakly throwing it to the side. He looks up at you, and a lighthearted laugh leaves your mouth.

"Good boy Davey."

He coos against his will, and you trail your hands down to his torso, massaging his soft body as he wriggles beneath you, leaving kisses along his abdomen. Your fingers sink in to his sides leaving small crescent like marks behind. Suddenly, Davesprite glances down and notices your pants, which have been getting tighter and more uncomfortable by the second. Tentatively, he presses his tail to your bulge. You moan in delight, incredibly glad that he can do this to you in the first place.

"J-john, can I have it"

You smirk when you see the dazed look on his face as you continue to rub down his abdomen, gripping at the beginning of his big, snake-like sprite body.

"Can you please have what exactly?" You dig you fingers in harshly, waiting for his response 

"Fuck john can I suck your dick."

Your pants feel like theyre burning up, achingly begging for attention as you proccess his request thoughtfully.

"As much as i like the sound of that idea, I'm kind of busy with your intruiging alien booty right now! I haven't even gotten to the fun bits yet."

He huffs,Your eyes search his lower parts excitedly, not having realized how much his tail had entangled with your body. His golden, flexible structure winds itself around your waist and inner thighs, still firmly pressed to your dick.

"You're such a beauty"

 _"shut_ _up_." Davesprite's body shivers and tenses when he hears you.

Its almost as if his face gets more disturbed with every comment you make, sweat starting to slowly bead up on his forehead. Why is he so difficult? Maybe you just have to try harder to please him. You squeeze his sprite tail harshly and move quickly to massage his belly, earning yourself a tighter clutch around your member as he pants and whines for more. You feel his skin burn beneath your touch and his muscles gradually relax as he moans in pleasure. He's unimaginably soft, you think, and rest your head down on him for a second. His plush body radiates warmth, and it slowly sinks into you as you take in his scent joyfully.

Davesprite's wings shift uncomfortably beneath your weight and and his combined, spreading outwards as he stretches them out with a satisfying grunt. His wings are massive when opened to their full extent, making you want to wrap yourself in them desperately. Why are you so in love with his not-so-human parts? No idea.

He chokes out a painful whine while you rub his tummy thoughtfully.

"Will you stop messing with me so i can jerk you off."

"Jeez stop being so impatient, you're so hot and stuffy down here i _need_ to pet you more."

he shivers at your words "Pet? Dude I'm not an-"

He moans as you grope at his sprite tail, feeling something slick and shiny drip from his twitching body.

"Woahh check this out Davey."

You ogle at his pale orange figure, pressing your hand to a newly found opening where his Dick should be.

"Shit dont touch that-"

He gasps and tries to jerk away from your touch again, but you grip his waist up painfully with your arm as a warning. He whines in retort as you clench his lower body, using his delicate talons to pry his way out of your arms.

"Ugh John please I-

His claws sink into the surrounding nest, muttering curses at you.

An angered groan escapes your lips, God is he getting on your nerves.

"Will you _stop_ fucking _moving already?"_

You then shove two of your fingers straight into the opening, and they sink inside smoothly. The muscles inside clench and fluctuate involuntarily, pressing a sticky substance agaisnt your fingers. You look up at Davesprite only to see him whimper in pain as you slip in a third finger, and then a fourth. He cries out at the heavy strain on his cloaca, trying to drag himself away weakly as you rub them along his walls. Its almost amazing how flexible he is, and you're willing to try his bird junk out with something new now. 

"Can we stop dude please holy shit it hurts so much- "

He almost yells when you curl and uncurl your fingers inside of him, doing it over and over again in a pattern. " _please- FUCK"_

 _"_ We'll stop when I tell you to Davey, it'll be alright."

You stroke Daveprites waist and try to comfort him a little, your hand still in his cloaca.

"Youre with me right now, you're safe. And since you're in some crazy bird heat i want to see what you can do, if you know what I mean?"

Davesprite squawks indignantly in return, his breathing ragged as his chest moves up and down with effort. His eyes are shut tight and he doesn't move even slightly, attempting to muffle his moans as you stretch his opening. You finally unzip your pants, pushing your underwear down as you rub Davesprites fluids onto your member. In a span of a few seconds, you've pressed your dick into his small opening and slide it fully inside all at once, feeling the intense heat and pressure of his walls around you." GOD- FUCKING DAMN IT."

He's so tight fuck, you grab onto his his hips and press your dick in to the hilt, earning yourself a pleasureful moan out of davesprite. You're practically overloaded with pleasure right now but it seems Dave's feeling the exact opposite. His long tail goes limp around you, mildly exhausted from gripping through the tension. His sprite body weighs down on you now, his tail wrapped around you like a heavy, girthy blanket. Gosh he should lay off the sweets. He pants like crazy as your move in deeper, his face overflowing with unease.

"J-john i dont think that opening was meant for a dong as large as yours is." His painful groaning turns to caws as you start thrusting into him, abusing his opening as it stretches and forcefully adjusts to you.

"I cant take it man fuck-

You hold on to him tighter, but hesitate before you move in again.

"Do you... want me to stop? It's alright we don't have to keep going, im sorry if I'm, well if you don't want to do this."

He opens one of his eyes to gaze at you for a few seconds, taking a deep breath in. 

"No its-

Its fine im just b-being an ass about this is all."

A soft chirp escapes his mouth agaisnt his will, its so adorable that it makes you smile. He notices the look on your face and he flicks his head away awkwardly.

"Dont keep me waiting dude im so close right now."

A smile makes it way onto your face, wow were you worried for a second.

"If you say so pretty bird boy~"

You grind agaisnt Davesprite with a moan, and he starts bucking his hips in tune with your movements.

Beautiful golden fluid bursts out inside of him, coating your dick as you move in and out as quickly as your body can allow it. Davesprite looks like he's tearing up, his shades had fallen off midway through their intercourse. You almost feel bad, he was trying to cover his mouth in embarrassment as he chirps and caws and trills and _oh god its so hot you cant even stand it._

_"Ohh god fuck I hate this I hate you I hate jade and everything else on this ship FUCK-"_

You must've made him blow a fuse or something because of how dismayed he looked, as if he couldn't bare to look at the things his hormones were making him do. You push into him one last time, and stay in there for a few moments to take in his warmth. Your brain is telling you to come and release your pent up semen into Davesprite but you _cant,_ he's your best friend and under no circumstances will you let something crazy like bird babies happen _ever_. Its so hard to contain everything, your face grimaces as you pull out, grabbing your member as a trail of cum spills out, your thumb pressed to the tip of it. You manage to calm your senses halfway, feeling horrible for making your body restrain itself like this. 

Davesprite looks spent and pale all over, as of the blood in his body had been drained out of him. His tail twitches as he tries to pull himself up, whining a little as his cloaca swells and throbs with pain. His eyes meet yours for a few seconds, before he wraps his talon around your thigh and closes the space between himself and your cock. His body weakly shifts in position, before he faces you and grasps your other thigh as well. His wings hover closely over his body, like a shield of warmth and feathers. You're both breathing and panting heavily, then you look down and eye him questioningly.

"Davey you aren't thinking of-"

"Yes John I still still want to suck your dick and I think I've waited long enough."

"But you should get some rest, I fucked you over pretty hard just now and im-" before you can finish that sentence he bats your hand away and presses his tounge to the tip of your member, moistening it thoroughly with his sleek saliva. How the living hell does Davesprite still have enough energy to do any of this? you swear this dude is a literal lovemaking machine. Its just bird mating hormones you guess, and the thought of that makes you just a wee bit excited.

You moan as the heat inside of you starts to build up again, and davesprite doesn't need to keep going for long since your dick is still coated with the fluids that came out of his cloaca earlier. He licks his lips with a smirk as he placess them over the tip, before opening his mouth and sliding your large shaft deeper inside. He chirps quietly and you can feel the small vibrations in his vocal chords before he pushes his head closer and closer to you, stretching open his jaw to make space for you cock. It isn't the biggest one out there so to say, but it is however a decent 9 inches long, good enough for any sucker to have some fun with.

Davesprite groans in pleasure and with one last push forward, he manages to painstakingly fit almost your entire length inside of him. The cramped walls of his throat make you throb with ecstasy, and you cant get enough of it. You stare into his half lidded eyes and smile a bit cruelly knowing what you're about to do. You place one hand around the soft nape of his neck and push him towards you with a sudden jerk, Davesprite whines and whines as you shove the remainder of your cock into his throat. It must hurt alot you'd think since you both have quite a size difference, but to your surprise he grips your thighs harder, moaning softly as he starts sliding your shaft up and down his throat in quick movements.

His perfect teeth run softly along the top of your shaft and it sends prickly chills up your spine. You cry out keenly and buck your hips, feeling your lower body clench as it nears its edge.

"Dave im- fuck im gonna-"

You come straight into Davesprites mouth with a jolt, your dick half way up his throat as he sucks you off.

"mmph." He groans as the cum pours out of you, and for a second you think you might choke him. He painstakingly gulps its down, your dick making his throat swell up visibly. You smile faintly as you bring a hand down and massage the bump sweetly rubbing down his throat as he grips his talons onto you tighter, swallowing it all down. His face is dazed as he takes in as much as he can, moans muffled by the large shaft cramping him up. Suddenly, Davesprite pulls away, your length sliding out of his mouth smoothly as he gasps for air. Drool drips lazily from the side of his mouth and his tounge lolls out, both his hands grasping onto you for balance. You can feel him quiver as he recovers from your orgasm, choking down any excess cum that was left in his throat.

You sigh in relief, your body spent with overstimulation. You slide your hand up from Davesprite's neck and tip his jaw up, eyeing him lovingly as you knees plummet. He lays on you as you wrap your arm around him, stroking his wings as you both calm down. He curls up agaisnt you, cooing softly with his face pressed to your chest. God you cant help but smile, he has no idea how happy he makes you. When Dave is here, you feel whole, you feel complete, you're willing to do anything for him, anything in the world. You press a kiss to his head, his hair soft and delicate on your lips. His wings envelop you, warm vibrant orange against the calm blues of your shirt.

"Davesprite"

''yes" 

"I love you."

He looks up at you, chirping quietly.

You almost dont hear what he says, his voice almost a whisper. 

Both you and him pause for a what seems like a lifetime, taking in each other's presence as if it was the last time they would ever be this close. You ruffle through his hair gently, feeling him place his warm hand to your cheek. He smiles.

"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be looking through this and editing things later!! Hope it wasn't that bad of a read :)


End file.
